Familiar
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Far from home, in a city where he didn't really know anyone, Dean craved something familiar. Dean/OC. Rated M for a REASON, so read at your own risk.


**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

When he'd been approached about being in a movie, Dean had instantly said no. It took a bit for them to talk him into it, but finally he agreed. After being written off of WWE television for a bit, he'd gone up to Vancouver where the movie was being shot.

It was weird at first, being around new people –people he didn't know. At first, he'd wanted to go back home, back to his job –back to where he knew people. But, he stayed. He got to know the other people of the cast and the other people working on the movie. Within two weeks, he'd somewhat warmed up to them all –enough to actually hang with them after shooting, going to bars or dinner. Even though he got along with most of them, he longed for something or someone familiar.

One night, after they wrapped up filming for the day, they all headed to some club for a few drinks and to relax.

The cast sat up in a lounge, so that they could have some privacy without having to worry about fans coming up every few minutes to ask for autographs like they did the first few times they'd all went out.

Dean leaned against a railing, gazing down at the dance floor as he sipped on his beer.

"What're you lookin' at, man?" One of the guys working on the movie stepped up beside him, leaning on the railing.

"Nothing," Dean shook his head, "Just people watching."

The other guy just nodded before going back to the others, leaving Dean alone once again –for which Dean was grateful.

Taking another sip of his beer, he swallowed and let out a sigh before darting his tongue out to wet his lips. "I'm gettin' another drink," He called out, pushing off the railing and heading for the steps of the lounge area. Walking down the steps, he head straight for the bar. "Another one please," He called out to the bartender, waving his empty bottle. Lips quirked in a tiny, barely there smile as the bartender handed him another bottle. Paying for his drink, he turned and started to head for the lounge again when his eyes locked on a familiar figure just a few feet away, at the edge of the dance floor.

It'd been a while since he last saw her, she'd changed a bit but he'd recognize her anywhere. Melanie –the one woman he'd ever let in, the only one who he'd ever broken down in front of. When he disappeared into himself, got lost in his mind, she was always there to pull him back. The last time he'd seen her was before Seth betrayed him and Roman –they'd all gone out and partied until the sun came up, and they stumbled to their rooms.

And now, here she was in Vancouver. When he was really needing something comforting, something familiar.

Slowly walking over, he put his hand on her hip and leaned down, lips brushing against the shell of her ear as he spoke, "What're you doin' here?"

She barely moved, her head turned just slightly to the side to glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "To check on you."

Lips curved in a smile at her words. Normally he'd be pissed if anyone said that they were checking on him, but this was Melanie. "I'm fine,"

She turned, and blue eyes locked with hazel. "Really?"

"No," He shook his head, free hand grabbing her hip and tugging her closer. "I missed you," He murmured, nosing at her neck, breathing in her familiar scent. It relaxed him.

"I missed you too."

They stood there, her arms sliding around him as he kept his face tucked against her neck. Eventually, he set his beer on a table that was near them before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She held tightly onto his hand.

"My hotel room. Need to be alone with you." He glanced at her. "Is that okay?"

"It's always okay."

They took a cab back to his hotel; the trip was filled with silence. The ride up the elevator was quiet too. It wasn't until they were in his room that any words were spoken.

"How'd you know what club I was at?" He watched as she kicked off her heels and stripped down until she was left only in her panties.

He also stripped down, only wearing his boxers.

"Your costar," She walked over, looking totally comfortable just wearing panties –her chest exposed to him.

"Remind me to thank 'em, tomorrow." He grabbed her hips and tugged her to him, brushing his lips over hers. When she sighed, he took advantage and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut as she responded to the kiss, her hands grabbing at his shoulders.

"I missed this," She panted against his lips, hands still gripping his shoulders.

"So did I," He lightly squeezed her hips before turning her around, pulling her back flush to his chest. He slid his right hand down from her hip to her thigh. He couldn't help the smirk that curved his lips when she spread her thighs slightly. He slid his hand between her thighs, thick fingers teasing her panty covered sex.

"Jon," She gasped out.

He nosed at her throat, pressing a kiss to the sensitive flesh. "Just shush and enjoy, darlin'." He dipped his fingers beneath the elastic of her panties, brushing over wet heated flesh.

She jerked in his arms, a moan tumbling from her lips. "Please," She pleaded, ragged breaths tumbling from her lips. "Don't tease."

A low chuckle tumbled from his lips and he spoke, lips brushing the shell of her ear. "I'll do what I want, and you'll enjoy it." The entire time he spoke, he teasingly brushed against her wet flesh. The needy sound the emitted from her caused him to pause, "What's wrong, sweet girl?" he murmured.

"I need…please," She rocked her hips against him, trying to get him to stop the teasing.

"I'll give you what you need," His mouth brushed over her neck, lips pressing against the skin as he slid a finger over her clit. The moan that tumbled from her lips almost made him groan. "Oh, you're so wet." He nipped at her neck.

A whine tore from her throat, her head tipped back against his shoulder, allowing him more access.

He nipped and kissed her neck, fingers circling her clit. He slowly dipped a finger into her heat, a groan tearing from his throat just as she moaned. He worked her over with his fingers, her little moans and whimpers spurring him on. Just as he felt her tightening around his finger, he pulled his fingers away, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them. He groaned at the taste of her.

"Jon!" She whined, gasping for breath as she glared at him.

He just licked his lips and then lifted her, carrying her over and tossing her down on the bed. Ignoring her cursing at him for manhandling her, he crawled onto the bed, spreading her thighs and laying them over his shoulders. Leaning down, he drug his tongue from slit to clit, a groan escaping from both of them.

It didn't take long for him to have her screaming his name, gripping and tugging on his hair as she came. He greedily lapped at her, until she started to try pulling away from him due to being sensitive.

"Mm," He pulled back, licking his lips and wiping his chin. "Still so sweet," He moved her legs off his shoulders, crawling up over her. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, a groan escaping both. He broke the kiss long enough to reach over to the nightstand and grab a condom. He sat up, tearing the packet open and rolling the condom over his length.

Capturing her lips again, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid inside. Groaning at the heat and tightness, he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers as he slid as far as he could.

Her hands gripped at his back, nails biting into his flesh as he pulled back and slid back in slowly, teasingly slow. Moans and whimpers escaped from both as their bodies moved together. When he felt her tightening around him, he sped up his thrusts, pounding into her until she screamed out as her orgasm tore through her. Her release wrung his out of him.

His thrusts stopped and he collapsed on top of her, both sucking in a lungful of air. When he went to roll off of her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, refusing to let him go.

"Just a little longer," She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hands rubbing over his back.


End file.
